Eren and Levis Castle
by ashes69
Summary: Eren and Levi build a castle outside the walls to live in will they get eaten by a titan or will they survive?
1. Rainbow

layvei nd eron liv in big big castel dey liv dere 4 long tiem dey only won whoo liv in dat catstel too yer l8r dey git mery n have nice famely son mekasa com liv wif eron and layvei day all hav fun in catstel den dey blew up balbons n pop dem awl den dey mak a kake den dey frost kake wif frosicing den dey eat kake and eron throw sum at layvi layvei get mad and throw kake at eron but it hit mekasa insted mekasa get mad eron get mad at leyvi 4 make mekaza mad dey all jump on ranbows n find goooold GOOOOOOOOOOOLD! den dey play wif sword den eat GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! leyvi buy cat and name it kat armen try 2 taek kat frum leyvi leyvi got mad leyvei forious dun maek leyvi FOOOOOOOOUROIS leyvei send aremen 2 moon aremen luv it on saturn leyvi shuld not had sent aremen 2 moon dat bad leyvi bad LEYVEI BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD den dey mak twork vedeioz peple luv see twork dey twork 2 much it fun tehy luv it twork guddy fer brein dey bring poniez in POOOONIES! dey woop woop wap wap woooooooooooooop WAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP brobber powniez dey fun hot oohhhhhh yah ponie-bak 2 storiez eron leyvi mekasa n aremen who liv on saturn hav fun dey twork dey twork in undorwor n kake on hed dey wer kat ear n fox tail WAPAPAPAPOW dey eat raenbowz it tast liek skettlez n den dey do khaptur won end


	2. Build

aron n leyvi sell kastle dey buy mekasa get mad eron make meekaysa no mad more nnnnnn aren buld big big BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG castel wif leyvi dey make it begger den too earfs erf big den world so castel bigger den worldz eron giv leyvi wood leyvi put wood on castel dey eat kake mekasa make kake for aron an leyvi CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! aremen throw kake at leyvi but hit mekasa and aron insted mekasa get mad eron eat kake he like kake so he dun mind beeingn covored in it mekaysa like kake but not be covored in it meykasa send aron to saturn insnted of aremen aremen dresses like eron mekasa thinkn aremen be eron so she happy leyvi take off aremen wig and tell mekasa she send eron to saturn insted of aremen mekasa get eron and leve aremen on moon aremen mad and sad while mekasa be happy eron contonue build kastel wif leyvi mekasa help build aremen be bak from jupiter he help finish build mekasa say sorry to aremen aremen tell eron he dress like him to trick mekasa eron no get mad eron laugh it off and so does leyvi khaptur too end


	3. Sing

eron start to sing bafum ba doooo ba deedoooo bababfefedo mekasa stop eron she ask what he do been he say he sing meykasa walks leyvi throw balooon BALLOOOOOOOON! at eron he smile eron get balon put rock in it he throw at leyvi leyvi get mad eron laff leyvi throw brik at eron eron cry leyvi hurt eron meykasa throw eron to mars ermen happy he no get thrown off earf EARF! leyvi get his hubsand eron dey come bak 2 earf EEAAARF! eron smile kiss leyvi leyvi jump up down so much frum bee happy he jumps out of earf then back in earf meykasa throw kake at eron eron throw house at mekaysa meykasa cry eron hug meykasa and say sorry for throw house meykaysa smile dey woop gangnam style leyvi gentleman dance aremen twerk female titan come in and twerk khaptur tree end


	4. Cake

eron mekasa leyvi aremen hav fun dey liek new caztel dey builded dey tooken long timez to buillded kastel it huge HUUUUGE so den dey burn down castel build biger won dey go up up up up UUUUP! wif buildin look how tall castel is it must hav tooken long time to builded aremen throw kake on castel n eron throw pie at meykasa to let out her angor she throwed female titan to moonie moon MOOOOON! no more femayle titan for earfs EARFS! aremen listen to kay pop mekaysa liek kay pop so she joined in dey fun hav dey woop woop WOOOOP to dat gangnam style it fun dey hav fun dey drink tea wif reinbowz in cupz cauze dey liek reinbowz on theire cupz dey roll in grass cause it be fun 4 dem so den they will eated more goldy GOOOOOLD! dey luv gowld it taste good aremen throw gold to moon for female titan she liek GOOOOOLD! how much gowld can female titan eat mekaysa get mad so she throwed aremen to moony moon aremen like moon moon made of cheez oohhh yeeesss cheez mmm dat stuff gud i could eaty cheez all day n so could mekaysa and aremen eron leyvi takle mekaysa she no like so she throw dem to moon mekaysa on moon too cause she acidentley throwed herself onto moon MOOON! to be kontinuned khaptur fore end


	5. Wizard

aremen mikaysa aron levei femayle titan build kastel upon moon MOON! aremen mekaysa erand lefi femayle titan go bak 2 earf cause they no liek moonz moon bowring dey gangnam style bak to earf in da procezz of traveleng dey git home find out theire kaztel go poof poof dey become wizurds eron poof poof POOOF! kastel big lefvi maek mekaysa big mekaysa stomp leyvi leyvi cry mekaysa make hurrself smawl eron become gangnam style cauze dey leik song aremen make mekaysa into kake mekaysa is eated partly by leyvi aremen make her nowrmal again mekaysa kik leyvi to kastel in earfs not won on moon da won on earf mekaysa go WEE WOOO WEE WOOO WEE WOO WEE WOO cauze she turn into fyreengene aremen fakepalm his self leyvi turn mekaysa bak hooman dey all fli around kastel on broomstix dey all boomp into eachofer eron make himself into titan and roar broked kastel mekaysa is pezzed cauze he broked caztel eron twork wile in titan forum mekaysa turn aaron back aeron cry mekaysa hug eron saysha come in she becom wizurd too dey all mov to wizurd city and liv in bigger castel saysha dun gow to wizurd city cauze she liek it bak in old castel new caztel be woopin good dey teached eachofer wizurdrey eren sayied spell and he make too meykaysoa meykaysa gazps eron dances the eren dance meykaysa maek herself won perzon again aremen tackle reel mekaysa mekaysa smile mekaysa poofed up steak all pplz eat steaked after eat they use magikal powerz to make dem selfs magikal tworkers TWERKErS! dey booty wop wop wop wop do dat booty wop wop wop wop den dey nap after all day bootay wop wop wop wop WOOOOP! wop wop woppin deyre magikal powerz go poof poof dey no longer allowed to liv in wizard cityz bcuz dey no longer wizurds cuz they used powerz too much dey all cry cauze no powerz any no more dey mov bak into old caztel eron try to use his powerz but no luk awn dat job broz dey all twork into caztel khaptur hive end


	6. Train

eron n leyvei tooken dai off work dey buy choo choo trein da trein go WOO WOO CHOO CHOO chooga chooga WOO WOO meykaysa tooken day off work two so she go ried on trein she singed trein song she say WOO WOO chugga chuuga CHOO WOOO dey peint da trein GOOOOOLD! dey want to eat trein but it too big pluz u kant eat gold so dey peint it silvur aremen want to eat trein cauze he liek da color silvur da trein look good aremen try to bit trein but mekaysa tell him no stoop u kant eat trein he cry mekaysa paeint trein bloue kolor so no 1 want to eated trein so da trein go woo woo leyvi were conducktor hat and den he try to choo choo the woo woo he did goody job at choo choo the woo woo meykaysa co piolet trein she woo woo the choo choo after dey awl woo woo tha chew chew dey maek icekream dey make good icekream goody good GOOOOOOOOOOOOD! eron wop wop da woop woop den dey ride on rainbowzz den dey finded gold at the end of reinbowz GOOOOOOOLD! den after dey eat GOOOOOLD! and reinbowz dey eated skittlez skittlez taste guudy good so good dat dey turned kastel into skittlez now dey got no kastel dey buildid new kastel out of wood now dey got place to liv dis kastel smaller del old won but it doo da job for dem dey start blow up baloonz den dey pop balloonz eron throw woter baloon to mekaysa she get wet due to woter baloon eron is too kool for skewl mekaysay get mad at eron for throw woter balon so she send him to skool he mad cause he too kool for skool mekaysa sniker not candie the laff eron come home frum skchool leyvei is mr kleaning windowz he liek stuff clean not derty aremen kleaning too he sir klean mr klean an d sir klean make whole kastel klean femayle titan no liv at kastel n o more she moved somewhere elze mekaysa mr klean sir klean eron sad dat femayle titan no liv e with them no more mr klean is leyvei and sir klean is aremen if u forgeted eron eated chip and krumbs get on couch mmr klean get mad at eron leyvei ties eron to chair eron sayids GOSH DAWRNED LEYVEI! leyvei lauffs and walkz awai mekaysa untie aren eron smile and thanked mekaysa for untyie eron aremen bring pet titan titan no eat hoomans cause he on deit leyvei tell aremen he cant have titan pet cause they no nice so leyvei kill titan aremen cry leyvi tell aremen to git ovur it aremen cry more eron yell to leyvi for say hurtful thing to aremen leyvi sigh leyvi go klean up after titan krill aremen cry more eron throw kake on leyvei leyvi forious FOOORIouS!11 leyvei sprey windex in aron eye aron cry mekeaysa tell all them to stop pointless fight they all agree wif mekaysa this pointless all of suddin titan break throu wall and it not femayle titan who could it b stay tooned for next khaptur khaptur ix end


	7. Titan

da titan tht breakid wull waz da kollossal titan he big not armoried he da kollosil titan dun git confoosed eron try to krill da kollossal titan but he kant so leyvei kill titan no problum dey all wooo wooo WOOOOOOOOOO! dey start rebuild kastel mekaysa dun help n aremen no help either dey just sit and watch leyvei or u kan kall him mr kleaner cause he liek two klean stuffz and aron help rebuild kastel too leyvei smile n kiss eron to thankx him for help rebuilded kastel meykaysa would b pissed if she saw cauze she liek aron aron leik mekaysa but he also liek leyvei so he has a choice to make aremen take way aron ladder so he stuck on roof no wai to get down aron jump down off roof he broked leg mekaysa bring him to he room mekaysa still wizurd so she fixid aron leg wif maygeck aron thank mekaysa aron tell mekaysa he like her mekaysa tell aron she liek him too dey bofth smiel aron sure he want to be wif mekaysa leyvei didnt reely liek aron much so it ok mekaysa take aron too moon dey jump from moon to earfs EARFS! leyvei shoked leyvei ask how dey no breaked legs aron is only one who know mekaysa still wizurd so mekaysatell leyvei he hallucinate dey no jumpid from moon to EARFS! leyvei believed dem about dat aron throw kake at arrrghmen armin laff it off aremen paint hiself blooue for no raeson everywon wonder y he painteded himself blue aremen painteded himself bloue towo be funie eren mikasa levi all laff it off eron glue burd fether s to leyvei leyvei get pizzed off eron git throwed to window of kastel leyvei laff n say WHO DA FUNIE WON NOW HUH HUH UHUHAUHDGJLSDG huhauha mekaysa yell at leyvei n throwed him into window twowooo aftur dat eron n mr kleaner fix window now dey sexy windowz mr klean smile eron jump off lador but no broke leg khaptur sea ven end


	8. 2013

aron mr kleaner aremen mikaysar tired of liv in 845 dey telepoooooOOOOOrt to da yeer 2013 eron find eyepod on ground he pick it up den start listen to mozik dat come from eyepod da musik dat play on eyepod is raydeoaktive by imagination dragons dey reely liek da imagining dragonz ezpekially reydeyoakteveie det got tyerd of twin tea oh tree so dey go bak to da yeet ate fore tea hive khaptur ate ind


	9. Chapter 9

it da yeer ateforeteahive eron n leyvei mekaysa n arrghmen go to place dat sell burgerz eron get big big BIIIIG won he eated it all den dey go bak 2 kastel areghmen started foody fight FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! leyvei throw food at mekaysa n wink mekaysa roll eyez eron throw food at himself n pass out eron ben drankin mekaysa dranked 2 but she no drank like eron aftur foody fight dey pass out cauze dey r exhauzted eron wake up n drag leyvei 2 hey stak so leyvi think he pass out by hei storky every 1 wake up inkluding leyvei he wonder how he woked up by hei staked he sign and brush hei off him leyvi put on genie outfit n storted 2 dance 2 gypsy by shakira eron mekaysa aremen all laff cause leyvi dance sillyily leyvi notice he be watch by everywon he run into kastel n lock everywon out khaptur vine end


End file.
